


Book XV: The Devil

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Deal with a Devil, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Haunting, Kissing, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Plague, Portals, Recovered Memories, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: Having learned that Lucio plans to return to the land of the living, Julian and Shayde race to foil his plans. But something far bigger than anyone knew on the horizon. The two are soon face to face with Lucio’s ‘patron’ ... and a difficult choice that will decide the fate of many.





	Book XV: The Devil

A world away, the Masquerade whirls on. I can faintly hear the sound of far-off trumpets and music. But here, in the center of the hedge maze, there is only suffocating silence. Julian is just behind me, his hand tense on my shoulder. We are both frozen in shock. In front of us … stands Count Lucio. Or at least his ghost. He looked just like I remember from my first night in the Palace. A tall, mangy white goat standing on two legs and missing one arm. Crimson eyes turn our way, glowing like coals. The corners of his mouth curl up.

“Well, if it isn’t Doctor Jules. Here to welcome me to the party?” Lucio asks, fixing us with a downright evil grin.

“What? No!” Julian snarls. “Don’t you even know what’ll happen if you come back? The plague comes with you!”

“Ugh, not this again! It’s always about that stupid plague with you, leeches this and bile that. You’re at a party and you’re _still_ hung up about it?” Lucio asks with an exaggerated eye roll. Julian visibly bristles at that, but before he can any anything in reply, Lucio leans forward, his gaze fixing on me. I resist the urge to back away.

“But that’s not why I’m here.” Lucio continues. “I’ve got friends in high places, now. Even got a patron. And he wants to extend a special offer to you.” That can’t be good. Lucio is bad enough by himself … I shudder to think of what kind of ‘patron’ he might have found.

“Since you’re soooo worried about the plague, he can stop it from coming back. Forever. Sounds good, doesn’t it?” Lucio asks.

“Yeah, too good to be true.” Julian quips. I couldn’t have said it better myself.

“Don’t be so suspicious, Jules! You weren’t this much of a stick in the mud before. What wouldn’t you do to cure the plague? In fact, what _didn’t_ you do?” Lucio taunts. Julian’s eye goes wide and he struggles to get words to form.

“I-” Snickering, the goat waves his hand, cutting Julian off.

“Just think about it. My patron’s coming by later, and he’ll tell you the terms. Not that it matters if you say no. I’ve got friends in high places … and friends inside the Palace. They’ll make sure I’m back in time for the big show.” Lucio’s chuckle fades into the night, along with his tangible form. Friends inside the Palace? Big show? What is he talking about?

_“Just you wait.”_ I can hear his voice echoing ominously.

“Shayde … Let’s get out of here.” Julian says as he wraps his arm around me, keeping me close. Together, we make our way out of the hedge maze. When we reach the veranda, it’s still and silent. Nazali and Valdemar are nowhere to be seen.

“All that talk of a ‘patron’ … It reminds me of what the Hanged Man said. Lucio made a deal to come back.” Julian begins. “If this ‘patron’ can really stop the plague … I doubt he’ll do it for free. Deals like that always come at a price.”

“I know.” I say. “But if we refuse, and Lucio comes back …” I trail off, letting the words linger for a moment.

“He’ll bring the plague with him.” Julian reasons. “… Right into the Masquerade.” Julian swallows hard, looking up at the glittering Palace. Half the city is here for the party … and Portia, Asra, and Nadia are in there somewhere. We’re we willing to risk the people closest to us along with a good portion of Vesuvia’s populace?

“I … I’m worried about you, Shayde.” Julian confesses. “The plague already …” … He falters. The unspoken words hang heavy in the air between us. The plague nearly killed him once. It did kill me. And there is no guarantee that I’ll come back a second time.

“We’ll stop it this time.” I say.

“Of course we will.” Julian agrees. “No goat is going to bring that sickness back to Vesuvia on _my_ watch. We’ll need some help. Why don’t we go have a chat with the Countess? She’s got plenty of reasons to stop Lucio’s plans … and the power to help us.” I quickly agree and we head off in search of Nadia. However, finding one person in the Masquerade comprised of half the city is much easier said than done. We look into every room we pass, but there’s no sign of Nadia, or any other familiar faces.

“Hm? Now, what’s all that about?” Julian asks. Down the hall, a group of partygoers are crowded around an open door, whispering frantically.

“Is it okay to go inside? You think they’ll let me? Oh! Oh, I think she smiled at us! Would you look at those costumes? They’re so glamorous!” It’s impossible for me to see anything at all through the wall of people, as short as I am. Being the taller one, Julian leans up on his toes to peer over the crowd, then rocks back on his heels.

“I think I spotted the Countess in there.” He tells me. “Let’s see if we can get past this rowdy bunch. Ahem, hem. Pardon me, coming through, excuse me …” I follow closely as Julian weaves through the spectators, and we step into the room. I pause on the threshold to take in the room. Above us is a vast, velvet-dark night sky, dripping with stars. Threads of silver light shimmer between the stars, mapping the constellations. The few guests in the room speak quietly, or simply enjoy the room in silence. I could definitely spend a while in here, just sitting quietly.

“Ilya!” Portia’s voice is hushed, but no less vehement for it. “Couldn’t even spare a minute to come see me before you ran off, huh?” Portia looks very much like she usually does wearing her Palace uniform, but a large, and utterly adorable, red cat mask with gold swirls and a massive golden bow is covering her face.

“And show up to the Masquerade without a costume? Never.” He says with mock offense. Portia wraps her arms around him, and he returns the hug, tweaking her mask lightly.

“Love the mask. Did a certain kitty model for it?” Julian teases.

“She sure did!” Portia says, with a smirk. “I hope you’ve been enjoying the Masquerade?”

“It’s wonderful.” I tell her, smiling happily. Julian beams at me, hooking his arm in mine.

“Don’t worry, Pasha, we had plenty of fun.” Julian says. “We danced, we gambled, we explored the hedge maze … We even got to have dinner and a show! Pretty good, eh?”

“Good! Everyone’s been working so hard … I’m glad you’re having fun.” Portia says. Behind her, Nadia clears her throat to get our attention.

“I’m glad to hear you’re both enjoying the party.” She says. Nadia looks fabulous in her black evening gown. The bodice is covered in black, gold-edged feathers with accents of red and purple on the sleeves and neckline. Her mask matches the gown with the addition of white wings and a tiny gold beak. But I’m surprised to see she’s not alone. Behind her are two elegant, ethereal figures. Portia hastily lets go of Julian and straightens up, beaming at us.

“May I introduce the Crown Princess of Prakra, Nafizah Satrinava …” Portia begins. She inclines her head slightly at us, but her attention appears to be elsewhere. She is tall, as are most of Nadia’s sisters, with white hair that changes to pink towards the bottom. Dressed in pinks, white and gold, with a large golden headpiece and a small golden mask covering her eyes, she looks every inch the royal she is.

“… and the Prakran Ambassador, Princess Natiqa Satrinava.” Portia says, turning to the other figure. Natiqa approaches us, a spark of mischief in her eyes. Her blue hair is piled high on her head and most of her face is hidden behind the white lion mask she wears. Her teal patterned robes and gold-trimmed red sash have a very official look to them.

“Ah, you must be Shayde, the magician!” She says. “I’ve heard so much about you.” I hesitate, not sure whether or not to bow. She smiles reassuringly at me, before her attention shifts to Julian.

“Now, who might you be?” Natiqa asks. “Hm. Red hair, dark mask, conveniently gloved hands … I’ve only heard of one man like that. Could it be that the murderer walks free in the Palace?” Julian stammers, caught off guard, but quickly recovers.

“Why, Princess Natiqa, surely you don’t believe that.” He says. “That would require a conspiracy at the highest levels of the Vesuvian government.”

“Just what are you implying?” Natiqa asks. She puts a hand over her heart. Although, she sounds deeply offended, her eyes twinkle slyly. I can see why she is the ambassador. She is very skilled at saying one thing and meaning something very different.

“Natiqa, please.” Nadia says, glancing at her sister. Natiqa laughs. Somehow, it sounds a bit strained. I feel as if there is some tension between the sisters.

“Alright, alright. I’m just having a bit of fun.” She says. “Dia told us everything. You have nothing to fear from us.” That is a relief, though I had gotten that impression from her teasing tone and lack of real concern.

“Though …” Nafizah’s voice breaks in. “Perhaps you fear something else.” The sudden intensity of Nafizah’s gaze almost makes me take a step back. Nadia looks carefully at the two of us, as if assessing her sister’s words.

“Yes, you do look disturbed.” Nadia observes. “Is something amiss?”

“We need to talk, privately.” I tell her. I’m not sure how much she wants her sisters to know about Lucio and the plague. She is a rather private person.

“Say no more. Guards, please escort the other guests out. Perhaps to the bubble room?” Nadia says. In no time, the room is almost empty. The last guard out shuts the door behind them, blocking the hallway spectators.

“And, ahem, Natiqa, Nafizah, if you wouldn’t mind …” Nadia asks.

“Of course, Dia. Shout if you need us.” Natiqa says before she strolls across the room, tilting her head back to take in the expansive view overhead. Nafizah’s gaze lingers on me for a moment. Then she turns, and follows Natiqa out of the room. Now, it is just Nadia, Portia, Julian, and I in this starlit room.

“There. We will not be disturbed.” Nadia says, turning to us. “Is this related to Lucio’s ghost? Asra came by to warn me about him …”

“Yes, but it’s worse than we thought.” Julian informs her. Nadia closes her eyes, her expression the picture of exasperation.

“Of course he couldn’t let me hold a Masquerade in peace.” She sighs. “Very well. What is my not-quite-deceased ex-husband up to?” Julian and I recount our conversation with Lucio’s ghost. Nadia and Portia listen as we describe Lucio’s imminent return, the threat of the plague … and the offer from his mysterious ‘patron’. At the end, Nadia presses her fingers to her temple. She looks deeply, intensely pained.

“Of course Lucio would insist on returning, no matter the consequences.” She says in annoyance.

“Can’t you cancel the Masquerade?” I ask. Nadia shakes her head.

“Even if I did, it would only delay the effects of the plague, and that is the real threat.” She explains. We are silent for a moment, thinking about what to do.

“We could always see what kind of deal this patron has to offer.” Julian suggests. Even though he suggests it, he doesn’t sound like he is behind the idea. Especially since he said earlier that he thought taking the deal was not what we should we do.

“A deal with some shady guy who’s helping a guy like Lucio? That’s got bad idea written all over it!” Portia says.

“I must agree. The best solution would be to stop Lucio entirely.” Nadia says. I agree with both of them. Besides, a deal like that is bound to have a price. A very high price. Stopping the plague would save many lives, but that is exactly what would make it a high price.

“So what’s the plan, Countess? How can we help?” Julian asks.

“Unfortunately, I cannot disappear from public view without raising suspicions. My sisters and I will keep the populace calm. And I will ensure Asra knows the situation. As for the two of you … You have had quite a busy night, and it’s likely to get busier. Perhaps you’d like to take a moment to freshen up? You could use my private bath.” Nadia suggests, giving us both a once over. I look down at myself, then at Julian. We’re both disheveled from our mad dash through the maze. Even in the dim light, I can read the weariness on Julian’s expression. We’ve been running around since the moment we left the dungeon. It would be nice to relax …

“Let’s take a bath.” I agree.

“Yes!” Julian exclaims, before quickly regaining his composure. “I mean, er, uh. Thank you, Countess.” Subtle, darling. Quite subtle. I resist the urge to laugh at his antics.

“Of course.” Nadia says, giving me that conspiratorial smile of hers. “Portia, if you would.”

“Right this way, you two!” Portia laughs. She leads us out a side door and into a quieter wing. Apparently this wing has been closed off from the festivities. The sounds of the Masquerade fade behind us. Finally we arrive at a carved marble door. Portia unlocks it, then looks over her shoulder at us.

“I’ll make sure you two won’t be disturbed~” She says with a wink.

“Pasha!” Julian exclaims as if scandalized. She laughs and lets us into the room, shutting the door firmly behind us. Finally, we’re alone. I pull off my mask, then turn to help Julian remove his. He closes his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into my hand as I pull the mask away. Like a happy cat, I half expect him to start purring.

“Thank you, Shayde.” He rests his hands lightly on my shoulders, body leaning forward so that he’s nearly pressed right to me. “It, uh. It’s hot in here, isn’t it?” Well, it _is_ a bath. I laugh softly, and reach up to loosen his collar. He smiles, lifting his hands to place them over mine.

“If you told me before that I could be here with you …” He shakes his head, and reaches out to slip the cloth from my shoulders. Together we undress and help each other into robes hung on a nearby hook.

“Ah, now this is the life, isn’t it?” Julian jokes. “You can’t get luxury like this on a pirate ship.” He turns his back to me and stretches out his long limbs, then begins poking around by the bath. Colorful glass jars sit out on a copper try near the edge of the water. Julian’s face lights up as he plucks up one of the bottles and sniffs at its contents.

“This … I’d know this salty tang anywhere. Premium bath salts fresh from Nevivon! Ah, what a nostalgic smell.” He says as he shakes the bottle over the water, dispensing a generous amount of salt. Then he investigates the other jars, occasionally adding a splash or shake of their contents. Pale blue steam rolls over the surface of the water, filling the air with the scent of the sea. Julian tests the water with his foot, then steps in with a long, pleased sigh. He runs his wet hands through his hair, dampening the curls, and then sighs and looks over his shoulder at me. I’ve been standing to the side, watching him fondly.

“Come on in, Shayde, the water’s fine.” He grins invitingly at me, moving to the side to let me slip in next to him. I sink slowly into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water envelopes me. Oh yes, this was a good idea.

“Can’t remember the last time I had a bath this nice …” Julian muses. He reaches out tentatively, fingertips brushing over my shoulder like a question. “And … it been even longer since I had one with such good company.” I take his hand and press a light kiss to his palm, smiling against his skin.

“I- Is the water okay? Do you need anything, Shayde?” He asks. Oh. I recognize that look in Julian’s eyes. If I don’t do something now, he’s going to bend himself backwards trying to please me. But … something also tells me he wants to. But _I_ wasn’t the one that just came back to life, or had someone attempt to murder me right after.

“Let me take care of you.” I say.

“I, uh … what?” Julian stammers. His blush spreads all the way from the tips of his ears down his shoulders as he looks at me in confusion.

“I’m fine, really, I-” He begins. I reach up and press a finger to his lips.

“You deserve to be cared for too.” I tell him. I watch in satisfaction as his eyes glaze over and he bites his lip.

“Well … alright, but …” He starts to say. I sigh and lean forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. So far, this is the best way I have found to shut him up. He tries to say something muffled against my lips, but then slowly relaxes. Then he smiles, and kisses me back, arms wrapping around me.

“Sorry, Shayde.” He says when we part for breath. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.” After a moment, I pull away, rummaging through the glass bottles until I find a perfume scented lightly like sandalwood.

“Come here. I’ll wash your hair.” I say. Julian rushes over eagerly, causing water to splash over the side of the bath. I coax him to slide further into the water and run my fingers through his curls, massaging the shampoo in.

“Is this okay? Should I move, am I resting on you too hard?” He asks. Whereas I don’t want him to be self-centered, I _do_ want him to think about himself at least a little. This isn’t going to work if it is always about me.

“You’re doing amazing, Julian. I mean it.” I reply, still gently working the shampoo through his curls.

“Am I? I, uh. Okay, then.” His ears are still a little pink, but he settles back down into the water as I rinse the shampoo out. It feels like Julian isn’t that used to sincere praise … maybe I should give him compliments more often.

“You’ve been working so hard, Julian. You should relax, too.” I say.

“It never feels like enough …” He says quietly. I reach out to take one of the flowers floating in the water and tuck it behind Julian’s ear. Then I lean forward, pressing a kiss to Julian’s neck, and speak softly against his skin.

“It’s enough.”

“Shayde …” He turns around, looking up at me eagerly. “Thank you.” He kisses me again, and again, and again, a thousand words hidden in every press of his lips. We stay pressed together like that for a long moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Eventually we have to pull away from each other, much as I don’t want to.

“I suppose we should get out before we wrinkle up.” Julian says. Together we climb out of the bath and dry off, getting redressed. Then we walk hand in hand out to the hallway. Portia’s waiting for us.

“I hope you two got some quality relaxation time in!” She says with a wink. “So, here’s the deal. I already found Asra and told him what’s going on. He’s keeping his eyes peeled. And the Prakran princesses are making the rounds, so nobody gets suspicious. But we’re not having much luck looking for whoever’s helping Lucio in the Palace. Milady asks that you help search for them, and stop whatever they’re planning.” That is a good idea. The more people that are looking, the better.

“Tell her it’s as good as done.” Julian announces. That might be a bit optimistic.

“Don’t count your chickens too early, Ilya!” Portia warns. “Buuuut I look forward to hearing good news next time I see you. Good luck!” With a wave towards us, she disappears around the corner.

“This is as good a place to start as any, eh?” Questions Julian. “Now, let’s see what we can dig up.” Julian and I go down the hall, peering into each room as we go. In one room, guests float in massive bubbles, bouncing gently around the room. In another, a flowering meadow stretches from wall to wall, and baby animals frolic. I resist the urge to squeal or to plop down on the grass and snuggle all the babies. I could easily get distracted by this room.

“Oh, oh, I do not like this, I do not!” I jump at the voice. Procurator Volta cowers at the far end of the hallway, looking down another hall. She hasn’t seen us.

“Shut up, Volta!” Roars Vulgora, as they stalk by. Wringing her hands, Volta scurries after them. They look like they were up to something.

“They’re acting awfully strange, aren’t they? Let’s go see what they’re up to.” Julian says. He tiptoes to the end of the hallway and peers around the corner, then beckons me to follow. After we round the corner, he stops in front of a mostly-closed door about halfway down the hall, and puts a finger to his lips. The door is open just a crack. Together, we peer inside.

“It’s time. Are you all ready?” A voice asks. Quaestor Valdemar. This can’t be good.

“YES! Finally! I can’t wait to get back to breaking faces with him!” Vulgora says with fell glee. “If anyone tries to get past me in the kitchen, I’ll crush them.” Note to self: avoid the kitchen at all costs.

“We must hurry! My dear Wiggler, oh, she must be wasting away outside the gates. _He_ would never be so rude as to turn her away. Not like the Countess has, no! So I shall be in the waterfall room, and I will suffer no interruptions!” Vlastomil says, his shrill voice easily heard through the door. They all turn expectantly to Volta, but she says nothing, worrying distractedly at her gloves.

“VOLTA!” Vulgora shouts, small amount of patience gone in an instant.

“Eep! I, oh, I will be in the library, I will, I promise!” Volta whines.

“Very good.” Valdemar says.

“And what about you?” Vulgora demands, turning to the Quaestor. “I suppose you’ll just be sitting back while we do all the work?!”

“I am supervising.” Valdemar argues. “The creation of a bridge requires utmost precision. If you have objections, you may raise them with Lucio, once you succeed.” One by one, the courtiers leave through the far door. Julian and I look at each other in astonishment. Though really, it shouldn’t be surprising that they are in on Lucio’s plan.

“So they’re Lucio’s friends inside the Palace, eh? And just when I was thinking this party needed a little more treason.” He says. “Now, I think Valdemar used to talk about this bridge thing. I don’t remember all the details, but … I do know that if they get just one step wrong, the whole thing’ll collapse.”

“Then let’s make sure they get it wrong.” I say.

“My thoughts exactly. We’re not going to have much time. Who should we go after?” Julian asks. I pause to consider the options. I’d rather not face Vulgora ever again if I can avoid it and I never know which Vlastomil I’m going to get, he is such a fence-hopper. That just leaves …

“Procurator Volta.” I say. She seemed the least enthusiastic about the plan anyway.

“Perfect. Let’s just make a quick stop. I’ve got an idea …” Julian says. I follow him away from the door and off down the hall.

The library has been decorated for the Masquerade, but it doesn’t seem to be a popular room. It’s empty but for Procurator Volta, fiddling with a contraption on one of the study tables. She reaches into a bowl on the table next to her, and brings a handful of something to her mouth. They crunch noisily between her teeth, bits of red dropping into her ruffled collar … I could swear I saw one of the bits _wriggle_. I don’t even want to know what she is eating. The next time she reaches into the bowl, she stops, then scrabbles frantically for it.

“No, no, where is my food? It can’t all be gone!” She wails.

“That’s our cue.” Julian whispers to me. We step out into the library, carrying a tray of tiny sandwiches between us.

“May we offer you some sandwiches, Procurator?” He asks with a slight bow.

“Oh! Yes! You may, no, you must!’ Volta coos, but not at us. She is speaking to the food. Together, we hold out the tray to her. I have to fight to keep a straight face when she simply sweeps all the sandwiches into her mouth.

“Is … is that all of them? That can’t be all of them!” Volta’s expression is once again panic stricken. Like is would die if she isn’t constantly eating.

“I, uh. Ahem.” Julian is briefly caught of guard. “There are more in the tea room, if you would like?” He offers with a smile.

“Oh … oh, I cannot! I must not!” She wails. Julian pauses as if in thought.

“Well, uh, if you don’t want more sandwiches, we always have cake.” He suggests. “We’ve got a triple chocolate, vanilla chiffon, apricot basil, strawberries and cream …” Volta clutches her face, her watery eyes darting between the device on the table, and the door. As Julian continues to list flavors, she takes one step towards the door, then another … Before she abruptly bolts out of the library.

“Huh. That went pretty well.” Julian observes. I give a small laugh before turning towards the table. I’ve never seen anything like the device sitting on the table. Prisms, candles, mirrors …. And, in the center, a lump of silver with a strange yellow sheen. Julian pockets the silver, and a few of the prisms.

“Just in case messing up the timing isn’t enough.” He says by way of explanation when he sees my curious look. As soon as we step outside the library, I hear Volta’s footsteps pitter-pattering towards us. Time to go.

“We better move it, Shayde!” Julian grabs my hand and together, we make our escape. We run pell-mell through the Palace, darting between startled Masquerade guests and running up the stairs. By the time we slow to a walk, I have no idea where we are. It is easy to get lost in the Palace considering its size.

“Hmm … I don’t hear anyone coming after us. Looks like we’re home free, Shayde!” He bumps his hip into mine, laughing when I return the gesture.

“Ha! Valdemar’s going to be steaming mad! I’d love to be a fly on the wall when they find out their bridge failed. Let’s go downstairs, and tell Pasha and the Countess the good news.” Julian says. He links our arms comfortably, and we walk down the hall together. We went up a few flights of stairs … so we must be in one of the Palace’s towers. Julian glances into each of the rooms we pass, partially looking for Nadia, and partially just out of curiosity.

“Ohh, wait, wait. Is that what I think it is?” Julian suddenly asks. He tugs me over to an open door, and we look out onto a balcony. There’s some kind of pulley system attached to the building, and a platform next to the railing. A cluster of partygoers whispers excitedly among themselves, before one steps up onto the platform. A bored-looking attendant clips them into a harness, checks the straps, and steps back. Then, with a wave, the guest steps off the platform … and into the open air. They glide down a line stretched between the pulley system and the ground, shrieking with laughter. As they near bottom, the attendant presses on a contraption attached to the line, slowing them down so they can land safely.

“Saaaay … you think that line can hold two people?” Julian asks. I freeze and stare at the contraption. When I was walking along the aqueduct, though I was very high up, it didn’t bother me because the aqueduct was stationary. This … _this_ is not. I’m not sure I can do that. I am utterly terrified of heights, but especially heights that _move!_  I hate to disappoint Julian, but …

“I’d rather take the stairs.” I say, trying to make my voice stay level.

“Not fond of heights, Shayde? Alright, I’ll meet you at the bottom.” Julian says. He heads out onto the balcony, and I take the stairs down. As I descend, I hear a snatch of his laughter, carried to me on the evening breeze. The zipline ends in the garden. When I arrive, Julian is unclipping himself from his harness.

“Did you have fun?” I ask, as I walk up.

“Did I? That was invigorating!” He says. Smiling fondly at him, I brush my hands over his rumpled jacket, smoothing down the wrinkles on his costume. With a croaking cry, Malak flutters down, landing on Julian’s shoulder. One beady eye fixes on me, and he starts preening Julian’s feathered collar.

“ _Shayde_ … _Julian_ …”

“Wha-? Who said that?” Julian asks. That is a good question.

“It came from over there.” I point back into the hedge maze, past a shadowed arch. A figure materializes from the gloom, and a jolt of icy shock runs down my spine. The Hanged Man?

“Is that-?” Julian is cut off when Malak takes off in a flurry of feathers, launching himself at the Hanged Man, talons-first. The same way he reacted to Valdemar. Curious.

“Hey! Wait!” Calls Julian. The Hanged Man steps back into the hedge maze, disappearing into the darkness. Malak swoops after him.

“That … did you see that, Shayde?” Julian asks me.

“The Hanged Man.” I agree. And yet, it can’t be him. We’re not even in his realm. Plus, Malak’s reaction was odd. Something is wrong.

“I smell something fishy, and it’s not the seafood buffet. Let’s investigate.” Julian says. Steeling my resolve, I nod firmly, and we chase the sound of Malak’s accusatory screams into the maze. We emerge in a large, clear area filled with massive topiaries. They’re all shaped into animals, everything from mice to dragons. It’s a proper menagerie. And, waiting for us in the center …

“You’re here at last.” The Hanged Man says. Malak is trapped in one of his hands, wings pinned, beak and talons stabbing at thin air. As we approach, the Hanged Man releases him. Squalling angrily, Malak flails wildly in mid-air, before managing to flutter back to Julian’s shoulder. All his feathers are ruffled, making him seem twice his actual size. Poor baby. Julian clears his throat and steps in front of me.

“Now, I know this is a Masquerade …” Julian begins. “But borrowing someone else’s form? That’s just tacky.”

“You must be Lucio’s patron.” I agree. I didn’t make the connection earlier, but now that I’m so close, I recognize that claustrophobic energy. I’ve felt it on the edge of my awareness every time I do a reading.

“The Devil.” The creature chuckles, low and dark. It’s a far cry from the Hanged Man’s cawing laughter.

“How insightful. I see there’s no fooling you.” Light wavers uncertainly around the form in front of us, the guise of the Hanged Man falling away. Now, standing in the same place, is a goat-headed figure dressed in white robes. The Devil himself.

“Very well. Let us deal as equals. Why don’t we take a little walk, hmm?” The horned figure drifts away from us. As he leaves, the hedges around us seem to press in closer. Unease settles around my shoulders like a physical weight, tendrils of anxiety curling around my throat.

“I don’t like this, Shayde. Let’s get out of here.” Julian says. I glance over my shoulder, and swallow hard. I’d love to take Julian’s advice, but …

“I don’t think we have much of a choice.” I observe. Behind us, the topiary animals have closed ranks, forming a wall of greenery. I don’t know what might happen if we tried to get through them. I’m not keen to try.

“So, forward is the only option? Stay behind me.” Julian tells me. I’d be glad to. Left with no other path, we follow the Devil through the winding maze. When we arrive in the center of the maze, someone else is already there. Waiting for us.

“You!” Julian snarls.

“Why, yes. Me.” Valdemar says. I think they might be smiling. In one hand, they idly swirl a vial full of dark, viscous liquid. In the other, they hold a beaker with a black feather and a scrap of cloth in it. That doesn’t bode well, but I can’t think as to why.

“Before we begin, I must thank you for taking the time to chase my colleagues in circles.” Valdemar tells us. “I would have never been able to complete the procedure if you’d found me earlier.” Julian swears under his breath, and cold realization dawns on me. Valdemar tricked us. They must have known we were listening. The other courtiers were just decoys, while they carried out the real work. Whatever they did, they succeeded. Valdemar’s presence here is a threat.

“Ah, don’t mind my associate. I promise no harm will come to you … while I’m here.” The Devil says. How gracious of them.

“As much as it pains me to comply.” Valdemar adds. True to the Devil’s word, Valdemar stays where they are. But I know Julian will be keeping an eye on them anyway. For now, we are going to play along and maybe learn what is really going on.

“Now. I trust Lucio delivered my offer, and you’ve had some time to think it over?” Asks the Devil. He acts as if we are simply discussing a business transaction and not the fate of an entire kingdom.

“Why make us an offer in the first place?” Julian asks. “What do you care about the plague in the first place?” The Devil shrugs carelessly.

“I don’t. The plague isn’t my doing, and I have nothing to gain from it.” He replies easily. “You, on the other hand, will lose a great deal if it returns. But I can’t just cure it for free. I _do_ have a reputation to maintain.”

“Why are you helping Lucio?” I ask. I could ask why he would deal with us, but I can imagine Nadia or Asra would be even less likely than we are to make a deal with the Devil. We are his best bet at making a deal.

“I might be helping Lucio now … but I’d rather not be.” The Devil informs us. “When he first approached me, I thought it would be a simple enough matter. An interesting diversion from the matters of my own realm. But he has proved … less than reliable.”

“That’s an understatement.” Julian comments.

“Then you know why I’d like to wash my hands of him. So, why don’t we see if we can figure out some mutually agreeable terms?” The Devil asks. “Stopping the plague is only a trivial effort for one such as myself. So I suppose I should only ask for something trivial in return.” He lapses into silence. Apparently deep in thought, he taps his chin with a finger.

“How about … you?” He points a claw directly at me. “Join me in the realm between for one night. That’s all I ask. In return, I swear that the plague will never trouble this realm again. You’ll be free to go at sunrise. In the meantime, I will not harm you, or anyone at this party.” It’s such a strange request that I feel stunned. Why would he want my company?

“One night. Is that really so much to ask?” He says when I don’t answer right away. His insistence is getting to me. I’m even less inclined to agree.

“How do we even know you’ll keep up your end of the deal?” Julian demands. For once, I don’t blame him for being overly suspicious.

“I think you know the answer to that, Shayde.” The Devils says in reply. I do. I remember Asra telling me this one afternoon, the cards spread out on the table between us. It was one of the things that made me keep learning from Asra and listening to the Arcana.

“None of the Major Arcana can lie. That includes the Devil.” I say.

“Precisely. If I say the plague won’t return, it won’t.” The Devil says.

“Do you have to offer at all?” Questions Valdemar out of nowhere. I’d forgotten about them for a moment. “I’ll be so very disappointed if I don’t get to enjoy another plague. Not to mention … I’ve never gotten to dissect someone who died of the plague _twice_.” Valdemar leans forward slightly, their gaze boring into me.

“Over my dead body!” I hear Julian growl in their direction.

“Oh, gladly. In fact, why don’t I start on that right away?” Valdemar says. That was _definitely_ a threat. If it wasn’t last time, this time there is no denying it.

“Now, now. I am a being on my word. You cannot harm them while I am here.” The Devil admonishes. “Then again, I make no promises for what might happen when I leave. You’ve heard my terms, Shayde. What do you say?” As good as it sounds, he has to be up to something. Otherwise, he would have employed less shady mentions of getting us here. Plus he is working with Valdemar and Lucio. If I agree to this, if I make this deal, somehow the Devil is going to be the true winner by the end of it all.

“I refuse.” I answer.

“Ah, that’s really too bad. But that’s business for you, I suppose.” Despite his facetious disappointment, his smile only stretches wider, even as he slowly fades from view. “Valdemar, you know what to do.”

“With pleasure.” Valdemar purrs menacingly. Julian lunges for them, but Valdemar is too quick. They tip the vial of black liquid into the beaker. The black feather and scrap of cloth bob briefly, before the murky liquid eats through them with a hiss. Something in my chest wrenches sharply. Even taking a breath to scream is pure agony. In front of me, Julian shouts in surprise and pain. All the color drains from the world around us, as first Julian’s body, then mine, slump to the ground. I find myself floating over my own unconscious body. Horror and disbelief numb me from head to toe.

“What the hell is-” Julian begins. “Hey! Get away from me!” Julian lashes out as Valdemar approaches his body … but his hands go right through the other doctor. He stumbles back in shock, and looks at me, his expression stricken.

“What … Shayde … what’s going on?” He asks. Before my eyes, my body dissolves, sublimating into silvery smoke. Julian’s body remains inert, even as Valdemar starts dragging it away, into the hedge maze. The cloud of smoke that used to be my body races across the ground in the other direction.

“Shayde! Come on, let’s go!” Julian says. Before I can stop him, he runs after the smoke. I have no choice but to follow. The foliage blurs around us, leaves and branches whipping past. More than once, I think I hear someone laughing, but the sound is muffled and distorted, as though I’m underwater. Shock gives way to fear, and dread, as we race through the maze, up to the Palace … and towards the ballroom. Inside, a sea of party guests mingle. Their faces blurry, as if someone smeared wet ink on parchment. I spot the bright shock of Portia’s hair in the crowd.

“Portia! Portia, help us!” I call. She doesn’t respond. Nobody does. I realize, to my horror, that they’re all looking _through_ me and Julian. Like we don’t exist. The smoke swirls up the stairs, unseen and unnoticed by the party guests. At the top, it erupts into a billowing cloud, then begins to coalesce. A hush falls over the room as the clock chimes midnight. The lights dim, then extinguish entirely, leaving only a pool of light at the top if the stairs. Someone now stands in that pool of light.

“It … it can’t be.” Breathes Julian beside me. Until now, I’ve only seen this figure in paintings. In this monochrome nightmare, his is the only face I can see clearly. Count Lucio, now very much alive, strides down the stairs. He throws his arms wide, basking in the stunned silence his appearance has caused. His voice echoing in the massive hall.

“Dry your tears, Vesuvia! Your days of mourning are over. Your beloved Count … has returned.”


End file.
